horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
Jester by CDugger
Jester by CDugger is a short HorrorClix fanfiction posted on It's Wicked Fun on March 08th, 2007. It recounts an attack by Sunny the Clown, a Jester mentioned in a variety of flavor text. It is the first text to mention the character's real first name; David. Story "You understand that this is difficult." Greg Strateman said. "Yes, of course it is. Just tell us what happened." Officer Petersen replied. "Well, like, you know, David just snapped that day. He came in with that survival knife. "Linda confronted him about it. He motioned as if to shoo her away, only he cut her throat . You know, all in one motion. I was on camera one at the time, so I turned the camera to him." Officer Petersen broke in. "And why did you do that?" Greg shook his head. "I guess it was habit from before, when I was with the crime reporter for Channel 8. Either way, she dropped, clutching her throat. Blood oozing between her fingers. People started running and screaming. I've seen worse, so I just kept the camera on him. He laughed that silly laugh he does in the show, you've heard it. I can't do it, kinda like heeheeheeeehee. You know. "Anyway, he did that like he was just tickled. He bent straight over at the waist and hacked at her neck with that god-awful knife. She stopped twitching after a couple hits. When he was done, he stood up. He held her head by her hair. He hadn't cut all the way through her neck, though. Some skin still held on. He just gave a yank and it ripped free. "That's when it got to me. I stepped away from the camera and, you know, puked. God, it felt like every meal for the last year came up. "After that, I was fixing to bail, but he saw me. His stare held me like, I don't know what, but I couldn't move. He pointed at me with his left hand, the one holding Linda's head. He didn't let her go, he just wagged his finger back and forth, telling me 'no'. Her head wobbled like it was on a string. "He said 'Uh,uh, uuh.' and pointed to the camera. The son of a...he wanted me to film him. "Just as I got back to the camera, the Security Guard ran up. He shouted something at Sunny, uh, David, and pointed his gun at him. "He, uh, I mean David, not the Security Guard, raised his eyebrows twice real quick like at the camera as if to say 'Watch this!'. Then, well, he spun. Like some ballerina or something. Linda's head was spraying all kinds of blood all over. It got me and the camera. "He let Linda's head go and it flew and hit the barrel of the Security Guard's gun, just as the gun went off. "The head, it, like, just exploded! Man, it just went everywhere. It got all over the Security Guard. He just dropped. I thought he was dead, but found out later that he just passed out. "Can't blame him. So did I. Next thing I know, you guys are shaking me and asking questions." "Well, Mr. Strateman, you can go ahead and go home. We think he'll go into hiding for awhile. We'll find him." Category:Stories Category:Stories by CDugger Category:Killers Category:Slashers Category:Carnies